


Vaaleanpunainen pölyhuiska

by Beelsebutt



Series: Kypsiä hedelmiä [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Multi, Sexual Humor, Suomi | Finnish, huumoria vihjailuilla
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-18
Updated: 2006-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Irma suoristi pukuaan ja avasi huomaamatta ylimmän kaavunnapin. Hänen ihonsa oli vielä suhteellisen persikkainen — ainakin jos ei katsonut päiväystä liian tarkasti.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Irma Pince, Minerva McGonagall/Irma Pince/Sybill Trelawney
Series: Kypsiä hedelmiä [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709980
Kudos: 1





	Vaaleanpunainen pölyhuiska

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu keväällä 2006. Avaan tällä sarjan 'Kypsiä hedelmiä', jonne tuuppaan Tylypahkan kypsemmistä opettajista kertovat ficit.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

"Irma!" Minerva uskalsi huutaa heti ovelta. Tähän aikaan kirjastossa ei olisi enää oppilaita tai heille ei hyvä heiluisi. "Irma!"

Kirjaston kuiva ilma ratisi hänen ympärillään, ja aamutakin helmat lepattivat sääriä vasten. Hänen korsettinsa oli hitusen liian tiukalla, joten hengitys oli vaikeaa. Minerva huohotti kevyesti, kun pysähtyi keskelle suurta lukusalia. Hän toisti huutonsa ja jäi kuuntelemaan taas.

"Mitä?!" kuului vihdoin vastaus hyllykön takaa samalla, kun raskas kirja läimähti kovaa lattialle. "Perhana!"

"Anteeksi", Minerva pahoitteli ja kiirehti nostamaan opuksen. "Ei ollut tarkoitus säikäyttää, mutta tarvitsen apuasi."

Irma Prilli laskeutui tikkaita alas vaivalloisesti, kunnes Minerva tarttui häntä hennolta vyötäröltä ja nosti lattialle. Irman vartalo oli kuihtunut ja kevyt kuin varpu.

"Kiitos, Minnie, jalkani eivät ole enää entisensä." Irma taputti avustajansa suonikasta kättä.

"Kyllähän minä sen tiedän." Minerva taputti luisevaa takamusta lempeästi. "Kihtikö taas kiusaa?"

"Ei sentään, vastahan minä 73 täytän! Ehei, ei tässä suvussa kihtiä ole näkynyt." Irma pärskähti ja siirtyi työpöytänsä äärelle. Minerva seurasi perässä silmiään pyöritellen; hän oli kuullut Prillin suvun mainospuheen jo monen monituista kertaa. Yhdessä vanhenemisessa oli etunsa, ainakin oppi tuntemaan toisen hyvin, mutta oli siinä haittapuolensakin, sillä siinä oppi todella tuntemaan toisen joskus liiankin hyvin.

"No, tiedät, että sinun tarvitsee vain kysyä, jos tarvitset apua", Minerva katkaisi kehumisen puolitiehen, "mistä pääsenkin aiheeseeni—"

"Niin tietysti, ainahan sinä olet auttanut, Minnie, milloin kyse on ollut määrärahojen sijoittamisesta, osastojen järjestelemisestä tai varsinkin kirjojen tomuttamisesta sillä vaaleanpunaisella huiskallani, jossa on automaattiohjaus", Irma selitti ja katsoi merkitsevästi vararehtoria, jonka ankarille kasvoille nousivat punaiset täplät. Minerva aukaisi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten taas. Hän ei tiennyt, miten olisi jatkanut.

"Minä..." Minerva mietti kuumeisesti, "tahdoin hakea sinulta kirjan, jossa, jossa..."

Irma katsoi Minervaa lasiensa yli. "Niin, kultaseni?"

Minerva tiesi, milloin oli hävinnyt pelin. Hän katsoi kattoon ja huokaisi syvään.

"Hyvä on, haluaisin lainata huiskaasi."

"Koska...?" Irma kohotti toista kulmaansa ja istahti pöydänreunalle. Päivä oli ollut raskas, eivätkä hänen jalkansa loppujen lopuksi olleet enää vanhassa vetreydessään. Sitä paitsi Minerva ei yleensä hävinnyt tätä peliä nopeasti. Irma tiesi, että Minerva tulisi häviämään, sillä oli tuntenut tämän tiukan korsetin aamutakin alta, mutta väsytys vaatisi silti aikansa.

Sitten tapahtui jotain, mitä ei ollut tapahtunut vuosikausiin: Minerva punastui.

"Irma, et kai pakota minua sanomaan sitä ääneen?"

"Sanomaan mitä ääneen, kultaseni?" Irma hymyili leppoisasti ja katsoi Minervan ruudullisen aamutakin verhoamaa vartaloa. Nainen oli hyvännäköinen, vaikka olikin päälle kuudenkymmenen. Irma tiesi itsekin olevansa näpsäkässä kunnossa, ainakin seitsenkymppiseksi, ja tiesi myös olevansa lähes ainoa linnassa, joka oli selvillä Minervan pienestä salaisuudesta.

"Minä... minä... en siedä tämmöistä!" Minerva puuskahti ja veti kätensä puuskaan. "Jos et lainaa sitä, niin sano suoraan. Minä en aio anella sinulta mitään."

"Voi, Minnie, me molemmat tiedämme, että tulet vielä anelemaan minulta moneen kertaan erinäisissä yhteyksissä", Irma kähähti ja vapautti hiuksensa nutturalta. Hän tiesi, miten paljon Minerva piti hänen suortuvistaan avonaisina. "Kumpi se on tällä kertaa, Albus vai Filius?"

"Ei kumpikaan", Minerva mutisi ja punastui taas. Hän vihasi punastumista.

"Et suinkaan väitä, että se olisi Argus?!" Irman ääni sivalsi vaivautunutta hiljaisuutta. "Argus on minun!"

"Hah! En koskisi Argukseen vaikka joutuisin luopumaan Norriskasta!" Minerva tuhahti. Hän nosti katseensa Irmaan ja toivoi, ettei tämä pahastuisi. "Se on Sibylla."

Irman silmät kaventuivat ja hän puri alahuultaan hetken. Sibylla oli nuori heidän mittapuullaan ja edusti varteenotettavaa haastajaa. Hänen täytyisi keksiä jotain.

"Hyvä on, mutta yhdellä ehdolla."

"Niin?"

"Minä haluan mukaan."

Argus laahusti tyrmästä kohti omaa huoneistoaan ja tuskin uskalsi vilkaista ylös, kun tajusi vastaansa tulevan professori McGarmiwan sekä matami Prillin. Naiset eivät katsoneet häntä kahdesti, vaan kiiruhtivat ohitse kannat kopisten. Argus kääntyi katsomaan heidän peräänsä ja huokaisi syvään. Tänään ei Irma tulisi lämmittämään hänen vaivaisia luitaan, ei selvästikään. Pitäisi tyytyä Norriskan suomaan lohtuun.

"Se on minun huiskani, minä saan käyttää sitä mihin haluan!"

"Niin, mutta sinä lupasit sen minulle illaksi lainaan. Se tarkoittaa, rakas Irmaseni, että minä olen vastuussa sen käyttötavasta."

"Se kyllä tiedetään, mitä sinä sillä teet." Irma puhkui kiivetessään kippuraisia portaita yhä ylemmäs ja ylemmäs. Minerva tuli aivan hänen perässään, ja Irma mietti ohimennen, milloin oli viimeksi ajellut karvansa. Vaikka tuskin Minerva niistä välittäisi, oli tämä nuollut karvaisempiakin, mutta Sibylla saattaisi. Irma ei ollut edes nähnyt Sibyllaa esittelyn jälkeen, saati sitten ottanut selville tämän seksuaalisia perversioita.

Tasanteelta ei johtanut portaita minnekään, joten Irma osoitti vänkkyräisellä taikasauvallaan katossa näkyvää oviluukkua. Se avautui rämähtäen auki, ja hopeiset tikkaat laskeutuivat alas. Irma tuijotti niitä paheksuvasti.

"Minähän en noita nouse", hän sanoi ja mulkaisi Minervaa. "Saat luvan leijuttaa minut ylös. Etkä sitten kurki hameen alle!"

Minerva salli hymyn kohota kasvoilleen ja leijutti köykäisen kirjastonhoitajan luukusta ylös. Sitten hän tarttui rivakasti tikkaisiin, kiipesi pari askelmaa ennen kuin tunsi nousevansa vauhdilla yläkertaan. Hän pyöräytti silmiään Irmalle.

"Et sitten malttanut olla tekemättä tuota?"

"Tuo korsetti päälläsi olisit voinut hyvin kuukahtaa hapenpuutteeseen." Irma katsoi paljonpuhuvasti Minervan vartaloa. "Mistä sinä sellaisen keksit hommata?"

"Sibylla sitä ehdotti", Minerva supatti ja koputti kammarin oveen. "Hänellä on sellainen fetissi."

"Kappas tyttöä", Irma suoristi pukuaan ja avasi huomaamatta ylimmän kaavunnapin. Hänen ihonsa oli vielä suhteellisen persikkainen — ainakin jos ei katsonut päiväystä liian tarkasti.

Myöhemmin illalla Sibylla lepäsi rennosti divaanilla ja sytytti savukkeen. Hän oli suorastaan närkästynyt, kun Minerva oli tuonut sen heppoisen kirjastotädin mukanaan, mutta nainenpa olikin tiennyt kerrassaan ällistyttäviä temppuja. Ja hänenhän se huiskakin oli ollut. Sibylla katseli savurenkaita, jotka kerääntyivät kattoon. Niistä saattoi lukea ainakin sen, että tästä talvesta ei tulisi yksinäistä.


End file.
